


You Will Always Burn as Bright

by bedfordfalls



Category: The Killing
Genre: F/M, idk short fic i'm just Thinking yk, playing a little loose with actual canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedfordfalls/pseuds/bedfordfalls
Summary: They’re not in that kind of love.





	You Will Always Burn as Bright

They’re not in love. That’s not just what Sarah tells herself, it's really true. Or at least they’re not in that kind of love. They're not going to buy a suburban house, start a family, god forbid have more children. They're not going to settle down together and get office jobs that let them be home in time for family dinner every evening. She can’t even remember what dinner tastes like when it's not coming from a vending machine.

They’re not in that kind of love.

They’re in the kind of love where they wake up so early that it's not even light out, and decide to ditch the Seattle skyline to stay in a shitty motel somewhere off the highway in north California, where Holder makes her get out of bed so they can go wander around the run-down rest stop town, and he says stupid things to make her laugh so hard her eyes crinkle up in the way he’d never admit he loves, and Jack tells them over Skype that it’s good to see her smiling.

They’re in the kind of love where he’s pointing at the neon-lit halo of every tattoo shop they pass and describing what tattoo she should get where, so shockingly sincere even through his grin that she honestly has started considering it. Not that she’d ever tell him that, but she flicks her lighter and thinks that maybe one of these days she’ll take him up on it.

They’re in the kind of love that’s not about sex, even though a lot of things are about sex for Holder, this isn’t, really, he swears. Even if they accidentally fuck and wake up without talking about it, it doesn’t matter and they’ll keep driving because he still laughs when she actually makes a joke, and she doesn’t really think about Sonoma anymore, and whatever, it’s not like they’re going to get fucking married anyway.

They’re not in the kind of love that's expensive restaurants and rose petals and champagne, because she could care less about shit like that, and besides, they can’t afford anything beyond ramen half the time, but he still lets her smoke all his cigarettes while she says she’s quitting, and she still laughs softly when he makes the same 1-900 joke he’s said a hundred times before, and for once they aren't in that car to be weighed down by the world, they’re just there to exist and be happy. After all, he’s the one who begged her to stay, and she’s the one who knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she never could have left.


End file.
